After the Fact
by God-Alert
Summary: The war between demigods and Gaea is almost over. The finial battle is about to begin. The Greeks, Romans, and gods advance toward Gaea forces. Annabeth and Percy fight back to back, thinking they are about to win the battle, when things take a turn for the worst. *Art in cover by burdge*
1. Chapter 1: Percy's POV

**Hey everyone for some reason I keep thinking about what will happen right before the war with Gaea ends, and after the war is over, so I just decided to write about it. So ya, this is just what I think will happen, so ya chapter 1…**

Percy's POV

As the battle raged on Annabeth and I fought back to back, never leaving the others side. We did not care if we were fighting for our lives, we weren't going to leave the other, when you go to Tartarus and back you tend to get abandonment issues.

Thankfully, we, as in the demigods and gods, were winning the war. Yes I said gods. Finally, after the rest of the seven and I closed the doors, Annabeth figured out the Mark of Athena, which brought peace between the Greeks and Romans, got all of them together back in Rome, and were preparing to fight, the gods showed up. I don't know why, but that made me angry. We do all this work, almost get killed every day, and they show up like it was no big deal. They only show up to say they were there, to say they helped.

Now instead of being, well let's just put it as 'not nice', I decided just to ignore them. Not in the way where I stuck my fingers in my ears and said, 'I can't hear you, LALALA'. I just didn't talk to them unless I had too. Meaning if I could help it, I wasn't around them. Annabeth being the wise-girl she is didn't think I was being far, seeing as they couldn't come even if they wanted too. Apparently since the Greeks and Romans were fighting, so where the forms. Meaning they were fighting with themselves, and couldn't concentrate until the Greeks and Romans made peace. Any ways back to the battle…

The battle raged on, swords clashing, and monster dust flying. Just when I thought we were going to win, just when I thought Annabeth and I could finial rest, the worst thing possible could happen.

Thinking we were in the clear, with Annabeth thinking the same thing, we got caught off guard. I heard Annabeth scream, as I turned I saw two monsters had hold of her arms and were dragging her away. I lunged after her, only to get caught myself. Three monsters grabbed my arms and picked me up. Now usually I could beat the crap out of them, and get Annabeth, but seeing as I just got back from…from Tartarus, had to travel to Rome, New York, and then back to Rome, been fighting for gods knows how long, and not gotten much sleep, I did not have that much energy.

I kept waiting to the monsters to kill me, but they just kept walking. When it hit me they were not trying to kill us, they were trying to get us somewhere. Only making it worse, I kept hearing Annabeth scream and trying to get free, which only made me madder. Nobody hurts Annabeth, nobody. Finding a new found strength, I broke free from the monsters, cutting off the heads on the Monsters in a swift moment, as I turned I saw we were far from the original battle, and something else.

Annabeth was on the ground with her knife just out of her reach. A monster came down with its sword, giving her a deep cut on her rids. She let out a blood curling scream; she grabbed her side, tears running down her face.

I felt so much anger filling me up, I launched myself at the monster stabbing him with his own sword, and it immediately exploded into gold dust.

I turned to Annabeth, dropping to my knees, and grabbing her now bloody hands.

"Percy, I can't….." Annabeth started to say, but was cut off her own tears.

"No. Annabeth no, you are going to be fine, I promise." I said about to burst into tears myself. The person I love the most in the world, was dying in my arms. I put hands to her face to wipe her tears away with my thumbs, when I was about to say something she mumbled, "Monsters…"

I turned to see hundreds of monsters heading right toward me. I almost panicked, almost. I looked down at Annabeth, seeing her limp bloody body, thinking if only the gods would help. If only the gods would pay attention, she wouldn't be hurt. Before I realized it, my body we radiating with power, water was forming around me. Without hesitation I put water on Annabeth's wound. The water made sure she did not lose too much blood, hopefully soothed her pain and also I was hoping it would act as a bandage.

When I turned, there was a monster right on my back about to strike, before the monster could even think I slashed right thought it. I stood up, water swirling me. I stood near, almost over Annabeth, creating a circle of water around us. I raised parts of the water, making me have tenticles. With monsters all around me, trying to break thought the water; the tentacles grabbed them and slammed them on the ground.

I was mad.

I was mad the gods got us into the mess.

I was mad that Annabeth and I had to be a part of two great prophecies.

I was mad Hera took me away, just as me and Annabeth had gotten together.

I was mad the gods didn't even notice we were dragged away by monsters.

I was mad Annabeth got hurt.

I was mad I couldn't do anything about it.

All this anger only fueled my powers. No monster even got close to me and Annabeth. Every now and then I would look at Annabeth to make sure she was ok, and that she wasn't going to leave me. Sometimes, I would make the tentacles make a shield over me and Annabeth, so I could kneel down and make sure she wasn't going to leave me. Then I would stand up; make all the monsters go flying back crashing into rocks.

I don't know how I did it, but I fought for hours. Every time I felt tired, or felt like I was about to drop, I would look down at Annabeth. I would see her bloody, crumbled body on the ground, and I would fight with even more intensity. At this point I was screaming in my head for any god to come and help us, but I had a feeling Gaea, even though she was falling back into a deep sleep, was making it so the gods could not hear me.

I was just hoping and hoping the monsters would go away, but we were behind enemy lines, if the monsters retreated, they would come at me and Annabeth. I looked up in the sky, it was now night time. I was guessing everyone thought they won the war, celebrating on the fact they had defeated Mother Earth herself, not knowing that we were still fighting and suffering.

I looked down at myself seeing I had scratches all along my body, then at Annabeth. Her features were tight, trying to forget the pain she was in. Her lips where mouthing something, most likely praying to any god that would listen. I was happy she had not passed out yet, knowing if she did, she wouldn't wake up.

"Percy…" I heard Annabeth say, "My mother finally heard me, she is coming, hold on."

"And you do the same." I said staring into her beautiful grey eyes. "You can do it."

Before she could reply I turned back to the battle, knowing the gods, or Athena, was coming.

Barley five minutes later I heard my father, "Percy, Annabeth Cover your eyes!"

I killed one more monster before shutting my eyes. Even with my eyes closed, I could still feel the large amount of power that the gods were giving off, which means the gods were showing their true forms. When I opened my eyes, I saw Athena and Poseidon running towards us. I didn't even have time to think about how strange it was to see Athena and Poseidon working together, before I feel to my knees.

I felt someone's hand on my back, saying something, but my brain didn't register it. Before I knew it, my head was spinning, my ears were ringing, and I passed out.

**So what do you guys think! Like I said, just what I thought would happen. Hope you like it **


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth's POV

**Hello world! Chapter 2 here you go!**

Annabeth's POV

"_Percy, Annabeth close your eyes!" I heard Poseidon yell_

I squeezed my eyed closed, listing to Poseidon. With my eyes closed, I realized how tired I was. How I just wanted to close my eyes, and let the pain be over. I felt the water on my side fall to the ground, I barley opened my eyes to see Percy on his hands and knees. I wanted to call out to him, I wanted to hold his hand, but I couldn't find the voice.

My eyes were now closed again; I could not find the strength to keep them open anymore. I didn't realize what a help that water was on my side. Not only had it been like a bandage, but it had soothed my wound.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Annabeth, please don't go to sleep, stay awake" I heard my mother say. "Just a little longer, just a little longer." She kept saying.

I felt her pick me up, and start to walk.

"Poseidon come on, grab your son and let's go." I heard Athena say, which was the calmest tone she had ever used with him. No sarcasm, no hidden jokes.

"Right sorry, Apollo is going to meet us at the entrance to the camp **(When I say camp, I don't mean Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter, I mean where they set up close to the battle.)**; he says he can't meet us out here since we are still behind enemy lines." I heard Poseidon explain, "But I am guessing you already knew that."

She didn't say anything back, but I am guessing she nodded. "You're going to be ok." I heard my mother whisper to me, "You're going to be fine." She kept saying this over and over again, probably for me, but also herself. Even though recently we had not had the best relationship, she still cared about me.

I don't know how longer Athena carried me for, but my side was in horrible, horrible pain. Tears started running down my face, and I started to get visions again. Visions of what happened in Tartarus, how I almost lost Percy numerous of times. How all my worst nightmares came to life. How I was alone.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were forcefully coming into my head.

I felt my mother stop walking, "All right I know you don't want to hear this question, but which one is worse?" I heard Apollo ask.

"Annabeth." I heard both Poseidon and Athena say at the same time.

"Please tell me she is still awake?" I heard Apollo ask, probably looking at my wound.

"Yes she is still awake, now please heal her Apollo." I mother said, almost demanded.

"Look, I hate to say this now, but you know I can't heal her all the way." I heard Apollo say

"What do you mean; you can't heal my daughter all the way." Athena growled

"Athena you know we can't get into our children's affairs." He said, "But I can make it so it does not hurt so much, and so she can go to sleep."

"Apollo…." Athena started to say

"No. Athena look, you and I both know she doesn't have a lot of time left. We need to get her to the medical tent now I can heal her, and she can get some rest. Here, give her this, it will take some of the pain away till we get to the tent. Now come on." He said. "Poseidon, bring Percy too."

Thankfully my mother didn't argue, because I felt her start to walk again.

"Mom…." I said, "I can't…"

"Annabeth you're going to be fine, ok we are almost there." She said, now walking faster.

"Please I just want to rest…" I said in a weak voice.

"You'll be able to I promise, just a little further." She said, walking faster now. "Now take this." She said putting the pill in my mouth.

I was going to say something else, but I decided against it. If you thought I was stubborn, then my mom is twenty times more stubborn than me.

"Alright Athena, set her down here. Poseidon set him down on the cot next to Annabeth." I heard Apollo say, "Will, Austin, Kayla get in here and help me!" I heard Apollo yell, I guess we were in a different room.

"He dad what's…..oh" I heard Will say, "What do you need us to do?"

"Grab the nectar and ambrosia, Austin grab the gaze, Kayla come over here and help me with this." I heard Apollo instruct, "Oh and Poseidon, Athena, you two are going to have to leave."

"What..." I heard both gods start

"Nope. Now bye, I will call you back in when we are done." Apollo said

"Annabeth you still with me?" Apollo asked

"Ya…" I said in a very soft voice, coughing.

"Alright, Kayla hand me the…." Apollo said starting to instruct his children. Honestly, I did not listen. With so much pain I was in, I just wanted to go to sleep, but I knew if I did, I would not wake up. I don't know how long it was, but I knew for every second I was in so much pain. My side felt like it was on fire, and I just wanted…..

"Annabeth," Apollo said shaking me out of my thoughts, "Go to sleep."

Without a second thought, I let the tired and dizzying feeling take over, and I went to sleep.

I woke up on and off again, most of the time hearing conversations…..

"Athena, she needs him, and he needs her, you can't ignore that!" I heard Poseidon say.

"My daughter does not _need_ you son! She'll be fine." Athena spat back

"You know…" Poseidon said, but I had already blackout.

**So what do you guys think? Sorry it is not that long of a chapter, I had kind of a tough time writing this one for some reason. **

**Also I knew gods could not get involved in their children's affairs, but didn't know if healing feel into that line, so I just made it so it did. Also well, we need someone to take care of Annabeth, now don't we ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Percy's POV

**Hey everyone, I will try to start making the chapters longer, but I can't promise anything. So here you go, Chapter 3. **

Percy's POV

When I opened my eyes I realized a couple of things right away. One I was not out on the battle field surrounded by monsters, I was in a bed. Secondly, I was in the infirmary. And third I was extremely tired, and I was hurting everywhere. I moaned from the pain, and I guess someone heard.

"Perce? You awake?" I heard someone ask.

"Ya, kind of." I said not moving, and closing my eyes again.

"Nope, Percy don't go back to sleep, I need to ask you some questions first." I heard the same person say, now lightly shaking my shoulder.

I let out sign, "Fine." I said barley opening my eyes, I didn't have much strength to do any more.

"Percy, it is Will by the way. So what is the last thing you remember?" Will asked.

"I was surrounded my monsters…" I mumbled, only wanting to go back to sleep. I mean did they have to ask me what happened, why couldn't they just ask Annabeth. Annabeth.

"Will where is Annabeth?" I said opening my eyes fully now, and trying to sit up despite my whole body exploding in pain and my head spinning. "Where's Annabeth…." I started to say again, but I passed out.

This time when I woke up, I had woken up in the middle of a conversation.

"Did Percy ever wake up?" I heard my father ask

"Ya he did, right after Austin and Kayla carried Annabeth out, but for only one minute. I tried asking him what he remembered, but all he cared about was where Annabeth was." Will explained.

"Well don't tell Athena that, she still doesn't want Percy anywhere near her daughter for whatever reason," My father said.

"Oh is that why Athena told Austin and Kayla to bring Annabeth into her room, instead of in here?" Will asked.

"Ya, if you want you can put Percy in his room, whichever is best for you." My father said.

"If there rooms are on the same hall, then ya that might be a lot easier." Will said.

"Alright, I have to go, thanks for taking care of him." My father said.

"Ya no problem." Will said.

I heard a door open and close, so I guessed my father had left. My head started to feel dizzy again, being weak and tired I let nausea over take me, and I passed out once again.

The next time I woke up, my whole body didn't hurt as much and I didn't feel as week. I tried to move, but pain exploded in my side, and I like out a yell.

"Perce, you alright?" I heard a voice ask, and then a hand on my shoulder

"Hmm….ya….I was just trying to move over a little bit." I said to the voice.

"Oh ok, just let me know next time ok. I mean you are not that badly hurt, but the less you move, the faster you will heal." The voice said.

"Wait..who are you?" I asked

"Haha, its Will. Now I really need to know the last thing you remember. Before you start Annabeth is fine, don't worry. Last thing you remember, go." Will said sitting on the side of the bed.

I opened my eyes when he said Annabeth's name. I wanted to be with Annabeth, I wanted to know everything that happened to her, but I had heard Will's and my father's earlier conversation, Athena didn't want me near Annabeth at all. "The last thing I remember was my father just told me to close my eyes and when I opened them I feel to my knees, and passed out." I said in a small voice.

"Well that's a whole lot better than I thought you were going to remember. You know how long you fought for?" Will asked

"No idea sorry, um how long until my whole body doesn't hurt?" I asked

"Well seeing as, or what the gods believe, you fought for around four hours. You wounds are not the problems, it is just you are going to be really tired. So even when you wounds heal, you are still going to be extremely tired." Will explained, "So I would say in a couple of days. Thankfully you don't have any major injuries, just a lot of cuts and scratches."

"Oh cool. Um…..how….how is Annabeth?" I asked, not looking at Will. "Please, I just need to know."

"Oh…she is going to be fine, actually thanks to you. Apparently you put water over her wound, so instead of her losing a lot of blood, and the pain being unbearable for her to were…well…you know what I am saying. Basically without you putting water over her wound, she probably wouldn't be here right now." Will said, "She will be fine, she is just tired." He said

"So she is fully healed?" I asked

"Well no, since the gods could not get into demigod affairs, my father could not heal her wound all the way. We have her on a lot of pain killers right now though, I am pretty sure she is a sleep right now. I have to go change her bandage in a little bit, so I can tell you more later, I mean only if you want."

"Oh…" I said

"Look man she is fine, if you get some rest maybe you can see her." He said, I guess trying to cheer me up.

"No I can't, I kind of heard your conversation earlier with my dad." I said, not having to say anymore, I knew he would understand.

"Look Percy I am sorry, but I can't change Athena's mind." Will said. "Look I have to go, please try to get some sleep."

I just nodded. Will got up and left my room. I guess he actually did move me to my room.

I knew I needed some sleep, but I just wanted to be with Annabeth. I knew she was on pain killers and stuff, but I still hate being away from her, even more with all we have been though lately…..

I wanted to get up to go to her, but every time I tried, my whole body would hurt, and I would start to get dizzy. I don't know how many times I tried, but I eventually got so dizzy I couldn't get up anymore. I just wanted to be with Annabeth, I wanted to tell her how it was going to be ok, and I wanted to tell her I loved her. Those where my last thoughts before the nausea and pain was so great, I passed out.

**Sorry I undated so late, every time I would start writing I would have to get up and go somewhere. **

**Also longer chapters will be coming in the future, don't worry :) **** Hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth's POV

**Hey everyone I am so SO sorry I have not up-dated in a while. This week I had a huge project due, and also we had testing this week so I couldn't write a new chapter even if I wanted to (which I did). So here you go, chapter 4.**

Annabeth's POV

_Me and Percy where running for our lives. We were in Tartarus, the worst place of the earth. Hundreds of monsters where chasing us. We were tire, hurt, and couldn't fight for much longer._

_When I looked to see if Percy was still with me, I saw in fall to the ground. I tried to reach out to him, but a monster pulled him back, and stabbed him right in the heart. His scream filled my ears._

"_Percy! No!" I yelled sobbing now_

_I heard a voice laughing in the distance, and a hand on my back. As I turned I saw a monster with a knife in one hand, ready to strike. The knife came down with excelling speed, it was about to hit my heart…"Annabeth wake up!" _

I shot up in cold sweat, crying. My side exploded in pain, gripped my side I fell back down on my bed, and started to cry.

"Shhh, it's ok it was just a dream." I heard my mother say like always. Yes. My mother, as in Athena. I know your thinking that gods cannot get into their children's affairs, but apparently I was a special case, and well also my mother is Athena, and she can talk her way into anything. At first I wonder a lot why my mother wanted to take care of me, when I realized that she was only doing this so Percy would not have to take care of me.

"Its not real." I heard her say.

I would never respond though. I would just lie there, shaking, covers over my head, and cry. Most times this was how I would go back to sleep. I would wake back up from a dream, and the whole thing would repeat. Right now all I wanted was Percy. I wanted his strong arms around me. Him softly whispering in my ear telling me it was going to be ok. Me falling asleep in his arms, because with him I was safe.

I almost calmed down just thinking about him, but I realized I wasn't with him. I wasn't in his strong arms; he wasn't whispering in my ear, he wasn't with me. This only made my cry harder.

I must have looked like a mess, but I could care less. I wanted to be with Percy.

"Is there anything I could do?" She asked, like she always did.

"Percy…I want to be with Percy…" I whisper out.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?" My mother asked, acting like she did not hear me, even though I know she did.

I didn't repeat what I said, my heart hurt too much for me to say his name again.

I heard a knock on the door, and someone open the door.

"Oh, hey Athena, you want me to change her bandage?" I heard, I think Will ask.

"Ya sure go ahead." I heard my mother say.

"Alright, Annabeth you are going to have to sit up." I heard Will say, "And if you can't me and or your mother can help you."

I don't know why I did it, because it does not sound like me and it is not how I act. I was tired, scared, and I wanted Percy. Instead of trying to sit up, or asking for help, I curled into a ball and gripping my pillow. I grabbed another one to put over my head, to try and drown them out, and trying to hid my tears.

I heard one of them say something, but I could not understand them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but that only made me tense more. In doing this my side was still in pain, but I didn't care.

After a while I fell back asleep.

"_I will make your worst fears come alive, dear Annabeth." I voice said._

_I tried to get up, but chains appeared on my arms and legs. I heard a door creek open, when I looked over from where the noise came from I saw thousands upon thousands of spiders coming out of the doors heading right towards me. I starting thrashing around trying to get free from the chains and looking for anything to help me. _

"_You can't get out. You will never get out." The same voice said_

_Now there were spiders crawling up my legs, on my hips and on my arms. I was screaming, and thrashing around. My screams where stopped short when the spiders came close to my mouth. The spiders where all over my face, the light quickly faded as the last spider filled in over my eyes…._

I shot up screaming, instantly I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I ripped away from the hands grip, and hid under my covers, softly crying. My mother tried to get me to talk to her, but I wouldn't budge. After while she left, letting me be by myself.

That's how the next couple of days went too. I would have a bad dream, she would try to help, and I would lock her out. Any time Will came into change my bandage, or try to talk to me, I would just curl in a ball and hid under my covers. I didn't care anymore, I didn't care how weak I looked, I didn't care. For once, all I wanted was Percy. Not to sleep, not to heal, just to be next to Percy.

I shot up in sweat from yet another dream. My side exploded in pain, I gripped my side, and fell down on my bed, and put the covers over my head. The dreams kept getting worse and worse, not to mention I had not let Will heal my wound at all for the past couple of days.

I felt a hand over mine; I quickly yanked away, and turned my back to the person. I happened to turn on the side which I had gotten stabbed, and I yelled out in pain. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping to block out the pain. I felt the person move, in one swift movement the persons hands where on my waist turning me back to face them.

"NO! Stop!" I screamed at the person

"Annabeth, shhh, its ok." A voice said which I could recognize from anywhere.

My eyes shot open, "Percy."

**Well there you go, chapter 4. **

**Again sorry for the wait, I should have the next chapter up either tomorrow afternoon, or Saturday morning. **


	5. Chapter 5: Percy's POV

**Hello everyone, told you I would up-date **

**Alright chapter 5. **

Percy POV

Who knew being away from the person you love would hurt this much? It had been about two and a half days since I had seen Annabeth, and at that point she was badly hurt. Most nights I wouldn't sleep, because of dreams and not being with her. That's all I wanted at this point. The thing that made it worse was I could hear her scream when she woke up from a bad dream. I could hear her crying out to someone, anyone.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Percy, how you feeling?" Will asked

"Um….good." I said not really paying attention.

"You think you could get up and walk?" He asked

"Ya probably, I am not really that tired anymore." I said.

"Alright get up and walk." He said

I got up with ease, and started to walk around my room.

"You dizzy at all? Does anything hurt?" Will asked.

"I am a little dizzy, but barley. And no nothing hurts." I said, still standing.

"Great." He said, "Well you should be good to walk around on the boat. The only people on here are the other seven, me and Athena, but she is not always here, just once or twice a day. Also-"he started to say, but he got cut off by one of Annabeth's screams.

My whole body tensed, and I stared at the door.

"Percy no." Will said, "Athena strictly told me not to let you in there, and I don't want to cross her." He finished with kind of a scared look on his face.

I knew I couldn't argue with Will, and even more I couldn't argue with Athena. I sat down on my side of my bed with my head in my hands.

"Percy I'm-"

"It's fine Will." I said cutting him off, not wanting to hear an excuse. "I am just going to go and get something to eat."

I got up and walked out the door. As I passed Annabeth's room, I slowed down a little, but I kept walking when I saw Will looking at me.

I just wanted to be with Annabeth, was that so bad? To Athena I guess it is. I knew Annabeth wasn't screaming anymore, but her scream still echoes in my ears. I wanted to help her, I needed to help her.

When I looked up, I was about to enter the kitchen. Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Frank where all in there.

"Ah the boy who lived." Frank said laughing. **(I'm sorry I had to add that in there. I mean all that Percy has gone throw he should have been dead a long time ago.)**

Hazel slapped him on the head laughing too, "How you doing Percy?" she asked.

"Um…pretty good." I lied. I turned to the cabinets a grabbed some cereal. "How you guys been?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Jason was about to answer when we heard another one of Annabeth's screams, that was twice in the last 10 minutes. I stood there tense and looking down. I heard Piper whisper something, but I could not make it out.

"We've been pretty good." Jason said, I figured trying to ease down the tension.

"Maybe you have been, but I have to figure out how to connect the two camps in some way." Leo said

"I thought you and your dad figured that out?" Piper asked

"I mean we have, it is just making it is the problem." Leo explained.

_Annabeth could probably figure it out._ I thought to myself.

"Well of course that is going to take time Leo." Frank said.

I got my cereal and sat down next to them while they talked, I wasn't really listening though. Every now and then someone would try and bring me into the conversation, but I would only say a couple of things.

When they were walking I was thinking about Annabeth. Her princess blond curls, the way she kisses me when I do or say something stupid. How she bits her lip when trying to figure something out. And like always she figures it out, her eyes will light up as she explains it. I wanted to be with her, I needed to be with her.

The kitchen door slammed open and we all looked up. Standing in the door was Athena.

"Perseus, get up and come out here." She said and without even waiting for a response she left the room.

I looked up at all my friends, and saw their terrified expression. Usually I would have one on my face too, but I had been through so much lately, I wasn't all that scared of Athena anymore. I laughed lightly at their expressions, and got up and headed toward the door. As I walked out Athena was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Even though I hate you, and I hate the thought of you with my daughter I-"She tried to say but I cut her off. I was done with her.

"You still don't approve of me and your daughter?" I growled, "Hera took me away from her, wiped my memories, and yet I still remembered her. I fell into tartarus with her because nowhere in my right mind would I let her fall by herself. The only reason I was able to fight for as long as I did was because of her. And with everything we have been though together you are telling me you still don't approve of our relationship."

All while I was talking she looked like she wanted to kill me, but at this point I didn't care.

"You are related to Poseidon-" She started to say, but I cut her off again.

"Just because I am related to Poseidon does not mean I am him. Name one thing I have done that has hurt you or Annabeth. Just one thing." I said.

For the first time in a while, Athena was speechless. "Look, I need you to take care Annabeth. Whenever she has bad dreams she shuts me out and does not let me help. She hasn't let Will come near her to heal her wound, and if she keeps that up she might not make it. Any time I would ask her if there was anything I could do she would always say she wanted to be with you."

Now it was my turn to be speechless. I thought Athena was going to kill me.

"So will you take care of her?" Athena asked

"Of course." I said walking off to go to Annabeth's room.

"Percy." Athena said which was the first time she hadn't called me Perseus or Son of Poseidon.

"Yes." I said turning around.

"You have done nothing to hurt me or my daughter, so don't do it in the future either." She said, and with that she left.

I quickly turned back around, and walked as fast as I could to Annabeth's room. When I got closer to the door I heard her scream, and start to cry. I opened the door to find her hidden under her covers, and crying. I went over and sat next to her on her bed, and put my hand on hers. She quickly pulled away, and turned her back to me. I heard her catch her breath; that must be her hurt side.

In one swift movement I put my hands on her waist and turned her to me.

"_NO! Stop!" _She screamed at me

"_Annabeth, shhh, its ok."_ I said trying to calm her down.

Her eyes shot open, _"Percy."_

**Sorry for the somewhat cliff hangers, but hey I only learn from Uncle Rick :)**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Also I should nave the next chapter up either tomorrow afternoon, or Sunday morning.**


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth's POV

**Alright Chapter 6 everyone! Hope you like it. **

_My eyes shot open, "Percy."_

I quickly pushed the covers off and tackled him with a hug. His arms quickly wrapped around me and held me tight. Percy picked me up, and put me in his lap. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and put my face in the crock of his neck and started to cry.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy…." I said many times in between sobs.

"Shhhh, Annabeth its ok, calm down." He said, stroking my hair and kissing my neck trying to calm me down.

"Percy…I….I had so many dreams….." I whispered

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." He said putting his face into my very messy hair. "I'm here now, and I am not going anywhere." He said, now holding me tighter.

I don't know how long we sat there, me crying into him, his arms wrapped round me, and his soothing voice telling me it was going to be ok.

I slowly stopped crying, and realized how tired I was. I guess Percy noticed too because then next thing I know he is starting to lay me back on my bed.

"No, Percy stay…." I said as sleep was slowly over taking me.

"I am, don't worry." He said as he pulled the covers up.

After he pulled the covers of my head, he laid down next to me, putting an arm around me. I turned so I was facing him, wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He then put his face into my hair.

"Go to sleep, you're going to be fine." He whispered, "I'm right here, nothing is going to hurt you."

I pushed my face closer into his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Go to sleep, I'm right here." He kept repeating.

Finally I let exhaustion take over me and I feel asleep.

* * *

"Annabeth wake up." I heard Percy say while shaking my shoulder.

"No…." I said. This was one of the first times I had gone to sleep and not had a bad dream.

"Yes…." Percy said mimicking me. "Will needs to change your bandage, it will only take a couple of minutes and then you can go back to sleep."

"Fine." I said, but still not moving.

"Alright Annabeth you need to sit up, and if you can't Percy can help you." Will said.

I tried to get up on my own, but my side exploded in pain. I then felt Percy's hands on my back helping me up. "You ok?" He asked

"Um…ya…my side just really hurts." I said

"Well good thing I am here." Will said, "Alright Percy help me get her bandage off."

"Alright." Percy said, moving his hands to my side.

I closed my eyes, and leaned into Percy. I felt him put his head on my shoulder, and then kiss me on the cheek.

I felt a hand near my wound, and I jerked back. Percy's grip tightened on me.

"Gods Annabeth I'm sorry, I should have told you I needed to look at your wound too." Will said apologetically.

"You're fine." I said

"Alright, I am going to touch your wound now ok?" Will asked.

"Ok." I said.

I felt his hand on my wound again. My whole body tensed again from the pain.

"It's ok. It's ok." Percy whispered in my ear noticing my tenseness.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad does your wound hurt?" Will asked

"Seven or seven in a half." I said.

"Alight, I have this jell that will numb it a little bit, and should make it hurt a little less. Try not to walk by yourself, and try to rest." Will said.

I felt Will put his hands on my wound again, this time smearing something on it and after he put the bandage back on. "Aright Annabeth again try to refrain from moving around too much, if you need to move then let Percy help you." Will said. "Also you need to eat something."

"I'll go get you something to eat." Percy said, about to get up.

"No." I quickly said grabbing on to his arm, "Stay."

"Percy your fine I will go and get her something to eat." Will said.

"Oh alright, thanks Will." Percy said.

I heard the door open and close.

"Percy I want to sleep." I said, leaning more into Percy and trying to slowly fall back under the comfort of sleep.

"Annabeth, no, you have to eat." Percy said

"You said I could go back to sleep though." I said.

"After you eat you can go back to sleep." Percy said.

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him.

"Promise." Percy said, leaning down to kiss me.

The space between our lips quickly closed. Kissing Percy was one of the best feelings in the world; there was nothing to describe it. One of my hands found its way into his hair, while the other was on his chest. Percy had one hand on my side, and the other on the small of my back so not to hurt my wound. Percy removed his lips from mine, and placed them on my neck, giving me time to catch my breath. His lips where slow and gentle on my neck, but soon getting bored he started to kiss my jaw and up to my ear. I pulled on his hair letting him know I wanted his lips again. He was about to kiss me again, when we heard a knock on the door. Percy's lips where inches away from mine, our eyes still closed and both still breathing heavily.

The person knocked again. Percy closed the gap between our lips, and put his hands on my face. He pulled back when the person knocked again. "One second." Percy yelled to the person at the door. Percy then put his hands on my waist, and helped me lay back down. He got up and opened the door.

"Hey sorry Will." Percy said.

"No problem, here is some food for Annabeth." Will said.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, let me know if you need anything." Will said.

"Alright." Percy said shutting the door and coming back over to me. "Your…shoot what time is it?" Percy asked.

"Um..like twelve-ish I think." I said laughing.

"Oh then, your lunch is served!" Percy said smiling, and putting the plate in my lap.

"Haha, thank you." I said to Percy and started eating.

We talked un-till I finished eating, every now and then Percy would steal a chip or a bit of my sandwich, but I didn't care. I was just glad to be with him again. When I finished Percy put my plate on my desk, and laid back down with me.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked, already closing my eyes.

"Of course." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Annabeth wait."

"Hmm." I said tuning to him

"I love you." He said looking at me with his loving eyes.

"I love you too Percy." I said smiling.

Percy leaned down and kissed me. As we pulled away, I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep listening to his steady heart beat. I fell asleep with the person I loved.

**Chapter 6 Complete! Hope you all liked it **


	7. Chapter 7: Percy's POV

**Hey everyone I am extremely sorry for not up-dating sooner! Every time I would try to start writing again I would get distracted by tumblr… Again sorry for not I am up-dating so ya, again sorry…**

**Here you go chapter 7**

Percy's POV

I woke up to someone screaming and trying to come free from my grasp. When I opened my eyes I saw Annabeth screaming and fighting against, well nothing.

"NO, don't touch him!" She screamed, still asleep.

"Annabeth, wake up." I said while trying to shake her wake, "Wake up!"

She shot up, still screaming, and now crying. I quickly pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She was trembling and crying. She pulled away from me, looked up at me, put a hand on my cheek. "You're….you're alive?" She asked in a weak and soft voice

"Yes, I'm alive, I'm fine." I whispered back, pulling her back into a hug.

She cried for a while, never breaking away from me, but sometimes looking up at me to make sure I was still there. Every time she would look up at me, I would simply kiss her nose to reminder even more that I was there. She would kiss me on the cheek, and snuggle back into the crook of my neck.

When she finally stopped crying, I pulled back for her, and lifted up her chin.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Um….Ya, I fine." She said between sniffles, but I could tell her brain was somewhere else.

"You can talk to me, you know that." I said, moving my hands to hold her face.

"Percy…" She breathed out, leaning closer to me. Our lips were about to touch, when someone knocked on the door. We didn't move; our lips inches apart. The knocking continued, I swear me and Annabeth never get alone time. I kissed Annabeth lightly on the lips, and pulled her back into a hug.

"Come in." I yelled.

"I don't like people….." Annabeth muttered into my ear.

I smirked, as Will entered the room. "Hey sorry to interrupt, but for the last time, I promise Annabeth, I need to look at your wound."

"Annabeth, come on turn around." I said, putting my hands on her waist to help her turn around. I didn't hear what she said, but I am pretty sure she was complaining. I helped her turn around, and Will sat down next to her, lifting up her shirt a little to look at her wound. I felt Annabeth flinch, and I helped her tight. I don't know why she flinched though; Will had been near her many times before.

"It's looking good; I don't think I even need to wrap it this time." He said, "Thank gods my dad got to it when he did, just still even though I don't have to wrap it, don't walk a lot yet."

"Alright thanks." She said, pushing her shirt back down and grabbing my hand.

"Alright, I guess I don't need to bother you two anymore. Let me know if you need anything." Will said walking out the door, and closing it behind him. Annabeth turned back around, and snuggles back into me.

"Hey you ok?" I asked, "Why did you flinch when Will sat down next to you?"

"It's nothing Percy." She said, tightening her grip on me.

"Annabeth, please." I said while putting kisses on her jaw and down to her neck.

"hmm…Percy stop.." She said trying, but failing to push me away. I started to kiss back up her neck and to her ear. "Fine, Percy, fine I'll tell you." She said. I stopped kissing her and pulled back to look at her, waiting for her to start.

"I…I just don't like when other people touching me and they are not you…." She said looking down and trailing off.

I could feel my lips form a smile. I put my finger on her chin and lifted her head up. I looked into her beautiful grey eyes, and just smiled at her. Her eyes drifted to mine, and a smile tugged on her lips. I slowly leaned down to meet her lips which were already coming to mine. The kiss was sweet, and innocent. We hadn't kissed like this in a while. Most times we were kissing right before a battle, or to make sure the other was still there. Annabeth's hands found their way to my hair, and knotted themselves in it. I don't know how long we kissed, but I knew we could both stay there for eternity. We both finally pulled back, realizing we need to breathe.

When we pulled back I had no other words than, "I love you."

I opened my eyes to see her expression. When I opened my eyes I saw her in all her beauty. She was looking up at me smiling, which was the first time in a while.

Her hands moved down to cup my face, "I love you too Percy."

I quickly closed the gap between our lips. This kiss was full of passion, full of everything we wanted to say to each other, but didn't know how to say. But I knew one thing we were both sure of and could always say; we loved each other and that was never going to change.

**Alright shorter chapter, but I mean come on that was a perfect sentence to end on. **

**Again sorry for not up-dating in a while. Hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8: THE END

**Hey everyone, I am So SO sorry for not up-dating in a while. I have had two problems. First off I was having some writers block. Secondly I got a concussion****, so I couldn't get on my computer for a while. Yes I still have a concussion, but not as bad, so I decided I would up-date for you guys. Again I am so sorry for not up-dating!**

**Also I can't really thing of another way to finish this story, so I am going to leave it at that.**

**So **

**THE END!**

**Haha just kidding I have more to say….**

** Since I could not get to a computer, I had time to think, which means I have another story Idea. It's awesome, the only problem is I can't think of a name for it! But I am almost done with the chapter, so it just me thinking of a name. :)**

***READ THIS* So you all don't get confused, I changed my name to****God-Alert,****that is the same as my tumblr name, so I made them the same *READ BEFORE THIS***

**Thanks to everyone who read this story, I will be posting the new story soon.**

**Thanks,**

**God-Alert.**


End file.
